I Can't Remember What I Have Forgotten
by Rev Runner
Summary: Rev gets hit by a huge ray, during a mission and gets knocked out unconsciously by a villain named, Amnemin. Amnemin disappears for a long time and is never heard from again. Meanwhile, Rev soon wakes up and finds himself in his original home, with his fa
1. Introduction

**This first chapter is about when the Loonatics are in battle with a new villain named, Amnemin; who has super, powerful rays to grant people with amnesia.**

_(Downtown Acmetropolis)_

"I am Fredrick The Fantastic; and I'm here to entertain all of you good people. For my first trick, I will need a volunteer." "Oooh; me, me!" **A young boy came from the back of the huge crowd and was jumping up and down, with excitement. **"Sure, why don't you come up here, young man?" **The magician gestured the excited lad; who had a huge smile on his face. In one hand, he held; the hugest rings that anybody would ever see; that were moving around in different directions. In the other hand, he held very sharp swords; that shone at the tip, whenever you held them like they were your good luck charms. **"For my first trick, I will juggle these swords, while my assistant will be holding the rings. But before we begin, I would like to know your name. **Fredrick The Fantastic bend down; to hear the small child say his name. **"Jacob," **he said happily. After, the magician stood up and faced the audience again. **"Well, everyone; why don't we give a round of applause; for young Jacob."** The audience applauded and cheered in suspense. So, Fredrick began to demonstrate, but something happened. This huge ray came out of nowhere and hit the magician; who didn't even notice. By accident, he dropped the swords and people were screaming and pointed for him to look out. Luckily, the swords hit the ground; a few meters away from Jacob. Fredrick began to look around in confusion. There, he saw an ocean, a snack place, a sprinkler and other people walking by. The only thing he didn't see was; himself. Fredrick looked at his hands and gave a look to everyone in the audience, like he couldn't recall anything. **"Where am I? Who am I? What are all these people doing here?"

_(Acmetropolis Science Lab)_

"William; are you finished with the designs, yet?" Yes, sir and I won't let you down," **William replied. **"That's good, will you please demonstrate?" **His boss asked. **"My pleasure, sir;"** his employee answered back. **"First; you… **then a huge ray hit the two scientists. **"Who are you? Who am I?"

What am I doing here?" **Were all that these two bright minds could say.**

_(Above the roof of a building)_

**You could see a short man with his back turned; watching the entire scene. **"Excellent. Everything is going according to plan," **he said. **I, Amnemin; am the greatest villain of all time." **He gave a sinister laugh**

_(Fade to black)_

"_In the year 2772; a meteor struck the city of Acmetropolis. Knocking of its axis. This cosmic event releases super natural forces; unleashing a new kind of hero; The Loonatics."_

_Introduces Ace- Laser blasting and in combat with his sword handy._

_Introduces Lexi- Brain blast and fighting Vikings._

_Introduces Duck- Jetpack and water skiing._

_Introduces Slam- Tornado blast and hits comet with a prehistoric baseball bat; on the moon._

_Introduces Tech: Driving a ship with Duck onboard and electromagnetic powers._

_Introduces Rev- Running across the water and flying. _


	2. Chapter 1: The knock out

**Downtown in Acmetropolis, the Loonatics decide that they all want to explore the waterfront. So, they all separate; half the team goes outside, the other half go inside. Lexi was looking at the ocean sparkling, while Ace is getting his picture drawn by an artist. He sits on a stool, while Bob; the artist gets right to work. **"So, you like to play sports?" **The artist asks Ace; while still drawing. **"Uh, I guess so, doc." **Ace replies with a shrug. **"It's okay, but I usually like to do martial arts," **he continues. Bob soon; shows Ace the portrait of Ace. He had a huge head with gigantic ears, buck teeth and the very proud artist finished with a **"Tada! Your portrait." **Then; handed Ace the portrait. Ace looked at it smugly and gave Bob a dirty look. **"Sure, doc. _Tada! A laugh riot." _**He put down the portrait and walked away. Slam was inside at the food court and he found a bunch of sandwiches; wrapped in plastic. He happily munched on the sandwiches; without taking off the plastic, he let out a huge burp and the people just walked away in disgust. At the gift shop, Duck was looking for a pair of shades. But, he looked up and saw something fall on his head. **"Oooh-this-and-this-and-how-about-this-hey-this-looks-nice-what-about-this-or-do-you-like-this!" **Rev exclaimed as he was throwing a bunch of souvenirs on Duck. Duck found his way out of the mess of the thrown objects. **"Rev? Do you mind? I was looking for a pair of shades!"

**Duck whined irritably. **"Shades?" **Asked Rev as he looked at the section with shiny, rimmed sunglasses. **"Looky," **he was excited as he ran over to the shades. **"Which-one-do-you-think-I-should-get-Duck-its-so-hard-to-choose-the-red-or-the-blue-hey-Tech-which-one-do-you-think-I-should-get-the-red-or-the-blue-its-just-so-hard-to-choose…" "Neither," **Tech showed a hint of annoyance, as he shut Rev's beak. **"Finally, that bird was giving me a headache," **Duck announced dramatically.**

**All the Loonatics head back to the ocean, where Lexi was standing. They were all walking back to HQ, when suddenly; a huge ray hit Rev and knocked him out unconsciously.**


	3. Chapter 2: Back in the apartment

_(Fade to black)_

**Rev slowly woke up and saw a yellow wall, in front of his face. He sat up and looked around where he was. He soon saw; a purple streak pass by and Rev looked at that streak and jumped. It was no longer a purple streak beside him. It was his ma; Harriet Runner. Rev was in his family's apartment. He had forgotten all about his teammates and HQ,**

**Instead he just regained his balance and rubbed his head. **"Where am I?"

**He spoke but as he did, he was speaking normally and his mother gasped. **"Oh-no-I-wanted-to-make-sure-that-you-were-okay-but-your-voice!" **She said worriedly. **"My voice? Wait, who are you? Who am I? What's going on?" **Harriet gasped and then screamed. **"Ralph-Rip-come-quick!" **Her husband and son raced into the room and Ralph was yelling too. **"What-what-happened!" "Our-son-has-AMNESIA!" **The two other Runners jumped as they heard this. **"What?" **They yelled in unison, **"and-his-voice-is-normal!" Oh-no-what-happened-to-our-son-how-did-he-get-amnesia?" **Ralph was worried, **"he must have been on another mission with the Loonatics. I know that my older bro got all the attention, but I didn't want this to happen." **Tears streamed down Rip's face. **"Brother?

I'm not your brother. I don't even know you," **Rev snapped. **"Oh no and his voice has changed, too. You are my brother, you just don't remember it."** Rip added; hoping that Rev would remember. **"No, I'm not! Now, will you just leave me alone?" **Rev yelled.** **The rest of the family just left the room and Rev was on the couch, covered in a blanket and crossed his arms. He looked around the room a few times and began to feel sleepy. He lay down, closed his eyes and was fast asleep.**


	4. Chapter 3: Strange things

_In a yellowish-brown background; there were clocks and spirals spinning around. The clock got bigger and disappeared and then the spiral opened up and was showing a bunch of different pictures inside. The spiral stopped at the first picture, which was of a baby road runner._

_(Fade to white)_

_There were two baby road runners playing with blocks in a room, on the floor. While a very young mama road runner and papa roadrunner; sat on the couch and read the newspaper._

_(Cut scene)_

_There was a tiny road runner; sitting on a high chair, with sauce all over his face. He smiled as his mother came up to him and wiped the sauce off his face. She kissed him and the baby road runner let out adorable laughter._

_Another spiral came in; it grew and made everything disappear. _

_(Cut scene)_

_A huge clock appeared; it was moving and the bells rang very loudly as the giant hand was moving around. Soon, the spiral showed up and it stopped at a picture of a Looney Tunes circle, as that circle grew bigger and then disappeared._

_(Fade to white)_

_A yellowish- brown background appeared with a very old, animated looking Elmer Fudd standing on a field. **"Be vewy, vewy quiet; I'm hunting for wabbits." **He snuck around with his gun; to find a rabbit. Elmer kept walking for a very long time and found the mysterious rabbit that he was looking for._

_(Cut scene)_

_Soon, there was a duck and a rabbit, arguing._

"**_It's rabbit season!"_**

"_**Duck season!"**_

"_**Rabbit season!"**_

"_**Rabbit season!"**_

"_**No, I say its duck season and that's final. Fire!** The duck shot himself and smoke appeared. After the smoke was gone, it showed the duck's face was black and he looked dizzy; with bumps on his head._

_(Cut scene)_

"_**You were supposed to buy that, an hour ago, Ned."**_

"_**Please don't fire me sir, I'll do better, I promise."**_

"_**Hey, did anyone order the Sweeper 2000?" **A delivery man was at the door._

"_**Yes, we did Mr. Smart," **Ned replied._

"_**Here's the bill; I need you to pay me back, as soon as possible."** _

_Mr. Smart handed Ned the bill and he read each object with the price. Then, he read the total and jumped. **"I can't pay this, this is insane!" **Ned screamed in horror, **"look; you either pay the bill or no sweeper 2000 for you. That's the deal pal," **Mr. Smart glared at the stubborn customer; who was crossing his arms. **"Fine, I'll pay for the darn thing!" **Ned finally decided and was reaching into his pockets. **"Thank you, have a good day,"**_

_with that; the delivery man walked down the street and Ned shut the door._

"_**Why must you be so stubborn all the time?" **His roommate asked him._

_**Because, these people are total rip-off artists and they just want more money from us, Ed. **Ed just looked at him strangely and then walked away._

_(Cut scene)_

_In a yellowish-brown background, old, classic movies and shows were playing._

_In a black and white background, a man was sitting by his desk, filing papers. Then, another man came in through the door. **"Mr. Paisley; I found another clue," **The man exclaimed.** "Excellent, we are getting closer. I think we should take a little trip around the globe; to find more clues, Mr,**_

_**Schine." **Mr. Schine just looked at Mr. Paisely and agreed. With that, the two men were on a plane; looking outside the window, to see the cloudy sky._

_They first traveled to a tropical, forbidden island; they were searching around. Unfortunately, they had no luck finding anything. They were walking around this large island; for a very long time and all they found were sticks, stones and dirt. Next, they went into the Arctic; with snow covering the ground. But, still no luck. Before they could both go to their third place; the picture blurred and a color picture scene, showed a road runner, running across the water. Then, there was a transparent scene of Acmetropolis that grew and was blinking. Lastly, the whole picture just disappeared._

_(Fade to black)_


	5. Chapter 4: Back to normal

_There were voice echoing the road runner's name in the pitch black background. "Rev? Rev? Wake up, Rev?" The picture began to blur again._

**Rev woke up and put his hand on his head.**

_(In Rev's brain)_

_(Flashback from Weathervane)_

_Rev was running across the water._

_(Flashback from Stop The World; I want to get off)_

_Rev was kicking Massive around._

_(Different flashbacks)_

_Rev was running in different places and different directions._

**Rev woke up again and saw his friends. They were all relieved **"I-remember-I-remember," he said in his happy, fast talking voice.

"We are so glad that you're okay, you scared us. **Lexi leaned over.**

"Yeah, we were all worried about you and it just wasn't the same," **Duck added and leaned over; next to Lexi.**


End file.
